Should I Know You?
by chrnoskitty
Summary: 3quel To: The End OF Time and We All Have To say goodbye SomedayDark and Krad have been close since birth their families hate each other and can’t figure out why their two sons don’t. DarkKrad Au
1. Prologue

**Should I Know You?**

**Summary:** 3quel To: The End OF Time and We All Have To say goodbye Someday

Dark and Krad have been close since birth; their families hate each other and can't figure out why their two sons don't. DarkKrad Au

Prologue

"_We're supposed to hate each other"_

"_Why?"_

"_They say it's supposed to be ingrained into our blood"_

"_Then is our blood tainted or something?"_

"_Ne...Adults are just stupid-Just because we're FROM them doesn't mean we ARE them, ne?"_

"_Yeah..."_

"_So...Why do you think we're not like them?"_

"_Maybe...Nah...It's dumb..."_

"_You can tell me...I won't laugh."_

"_Well, what if, in our past lives...we were...y'know...lovers..."_

"_Krad! That's silly!"_

"_Dark! You promised you wouldn't laugh."_

"_Heh...Sorry.."_

"_So...what's your idea..?"_

"_...The same as yours..."_

"_Oh..."_

That conversation had taken place many years ago, When Dark and I were, what, four? We're now in High School..and things have gotten a lot odder-

And no, I don't mean the homework.

I mean things about us; Like, sometime's we'll have this weird flashback thingy to a time and place we highly doubt ever existed...

And now,

Our families think that we trigger these 'symptoms' in each other, and they're trying to keep us apart.

_But they can't_

And I think they damn well know that.

Chrnoskitty: Lotsa updates this weekend–aren't you proud?


	2. Chapter 1

Should I know you?

Chapter 1

Krad and I are both 15 years of age, We were born around the same time, But I'm, Like, Five seconds older. Supposedly our bloodlines are in a continual fued, Yet it breezes over me and Krad-We're actually quite good friends.

At times it'd like we should know things about each other, from a different time era, a different life, And sometimes, It's like we were more than just friends once. Anyways, That's mine and Krad's theory, and it irks our families to no end. Listen to me ramble, I'm sure you want the more detailed story.

* * *

The violet-haired teenage freshman known as Dark Mousy was bored. He was in the library-Now, don't get him wrong, he hadn't gone all intellectual on you and was actually studying, he was just here to escape the boring-ness of all the fangirls of his study hall, and to hang out with his "Blood Enemy", who, in actuality was his best friend, Krad Hikari. 

And that blonde friend of his was just the problem, he was currently engrossed in a rather volumptuos volume of short stories, stopping for a brief moment every here and there to push his reading glasses back up his nose or to jot down notes every here and there.

Dark was seriously connsidering picking up a book himself, which would have probably given the librarian a nosebleed and would cause all his nerdy fangirls to faint dead, when, he found himself the victim of a slightly irratated golden gaze.

"Dark..", Krad's voice reflecting the irritation he saw in the blondes' gaze.

"Yeah?", The amethyst-eyed boy replied, trying to sound innocent but not so-innocent-that-you-immediatley-know-that-it's-a-lie.

"Just because I'm in a different English class than you doesn't mean you can't help."

Violet eyes snapped open, he had closed them in anticipation at having aforementioned book thrown at his head, wait? Had Krad just asked him to help? Must be real easy stuff, and if he helped the blonde he'd be done all the more quickly and could have more attention payed to him than a book that was too heavy on itself and it's bindings were torn. Nodding dumbly, Dark agreed, "Sure...What do I have to do?"

Krad smiled, a genuine smile that only himself, Daisuke and Satoshi were privelaged with; Dark decided the blonde looked rather odd smilimg like that with his reading glasses in place, "Just get some information on this author. Reach into my schoolbag and grab my floppy-Save whatever info you get about them on it. Thanks.", The gold-eyed blonde said, and promptly returned to his book.

Dark had bent down to retrieve the floppy disc, when the blonde shifted in his seat a little and caused his high-held ponytail to btush over the amethyst-eyed teen, sending him into one of those "flashback"-type-things that they'd recently been subjecated to.

_An overwhelming feeling of sorrow and loss was what he first felt, opening his eyes the cold truth was presented to him. He was at a funeral._

_The rain was falling slow and steady, in a sheet of sorrow that you could temporarily cut through, but only for a moment as in the next it was restored anew with vigour. _

_Dark could feel his tears running down his cheek, mingling with the rain; In his grief and depression over his few-day-gained-and-lost-lover he had neglected to bring an umbrella._

_There weren't that many people there, Mia, a couple hospital personelle who had gotten to know the blonde, the patients from the floor he had been staying on that were healthy enough to travel(Those who hadn't had sent their farewells in writing; which was read by the reverend/priest) and two adults who Dark could only infer were Krad's guardians._

_Placing his own flowers on the coffin, bright pale lavendar contrasting sharply, yet blending in all the same, with the traditional white lilies. Dark could have sworn he saw an "After-image", or ghost, of the blonde accepting the flowers with a sad smile on his face, thanking him._

_Dark politley bowed to the shell of his deceased lover, a sad, yet slightly warm, weight taking up residence in his heart. He didn't even realize the rain was letting up, too lost in his reverie._

Warmth was what Dark felt when that "memory" ended. Realizing he was being enveloped in a warm hug from behind, he slowly looked up to see the face of his 'captor'.

Unsurprisingly, it was Krad.

"Did you--?", Dark choked out, forcing himself to hold in the tears that had gathered at seeing his friend like that.

The blonde nodded grimly, "I 'saw'."

"That one was..."

"...Sad."

"Yeah...You were..."

"...Dead, I know."

"But not completely...It was like you were there..."

"...In spirit."

"This is weird!", The simotaneously whispered, they were in a library, after all.

Dark smile meekly, and got out of Krad's embrace, waving the floppy disc slightly, "Guess I'll go get that info now, huh?", He said, but was stopped by Krad.

Looking at the clock, "Don't bother, the bells about to ring. I'll come back here and get it next period.", Krad said as he slipped his books neatly into his bag and retrieved the floppy disc from Dark, heading towards the doo; leaving a befuddled teen in his wake.

Krad's English class was uneventful, it consisted of most of his class throwing paper balls at the substitute; The same idiotic sub who wouldn't let him go to the library to use the computers-And who couldn't care less that he was the only one actually doing his work, and that irked him for a moment, but only a moment. After all, he still had work to do.

Dark's Math class however, would be eventful to an outsider-but to those who were forced to frequent it daily, it was a normal routine.

Dark was depressed(Not to mention bored) without his Krad; Daisuke and Takeshi were trying to cheer him up when the teacher, Mr.Splittie as they'd dubbed him-For his tendancy to be nice and helpful one moment and a detention-breathing dragon the next, wasn't looking. Usually, their attempts suceeded(Especially when they dangled something shiny in his face), but today, Today was different. Dark kept sighing and half-heartedly chewing the eraser off his pencil. (Daisuke wasconvinced that the violet-haired teen wouldn't even notic if he swallowed it-but quickly squashed Takeshis' attempts to prove the theory true.)

The bell took far too long to ring in Dark's opinon, he darted out the door, not even bothering to check if there was a homework assignment(Not that he'd do it anyways) and ran as fast as was possible to meet up with Krad for science.

* * *

Minus the Author's note this chapter is 1119 words long. Wow. Next update...I have no idea...XD! Be on the lookout for Chapter 6 of Kokoro No Hantai later this month!(Possibly even later this week!) review please!

Rev. Replies:

**Mizu no Sara  
2005-10-30  
ch 1, anon.**

**Sara: O.O Yay Yay Yay! A 3quel! This is great update soon please!**

Sapphire: Yes, please update before her bouncing drives me crazy. Although, even if she stops bouncing, I'll still go crazy if you don't update because this sounds like a really great story, even though this is only the first chapter.

Here you go-Thanks for reviewing!

**negolataknofelet**  
**2005-10-30  
ch 1, signed**

**great chapter. a little bit short... like this one update soon**

Glad you like it! please keep reviewing!

**Hakudoshi-chan**  
**2005-10-29  
ch 1, signed**

**another** **story cool**

Thanks alot! You're simple reviews mean alot to me Haku-chan XD!


End file.
